


The Other Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fiddler and Captain Boomerang two sentence fiction. Captain Boomerang and Fiddler glowered after Trickster pranked them within a bar.





	The Other Afternoon

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Captain Boomerang and Fiddler glowered after Trickster pranked them within a bar. Another afternoon with Trickster.

THE END


End file.
